


Indecent

by petals (dean_colette)



Series: Spice [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, adult characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/petals
Summary: "This is public indecency and we could get arrested."---"Oh my god. Are you for real? Why do you carry lube while we’re supposed to be jogging?”In which, Lance and Keith did a little bit more exercise than running.





	Indecent

“This is public indecency and we could get arrested.”

“What the cops don’t know won’t hurt them. Besides, you complain but you’re almost grinning from excitement.” Lance’s smug tone would irk Keith in any other normal time, but today wasn’t any other normal time. This was the moment where Lance decided he’d fuck Keith behind a tree. And god, that shouldn’t be as hot as it sounded, but Keith discovered once he started dating Lance that a lot of things would be hot for him. Even if they could get arrested by it. Like now.

Which was why, here they were, behind a tree. Keith’s back slammed against the tree, legs wrapped around Lance’s waist, his boyfriend’s hands under his thighs to support his weight. That was fucking hot. Lance carrying him around was so fucking hot.

Lance didn’t waste any time and started kissing his neck, nipping at the skin that would surely leave him with light marks. Again. Lance loved that shit. 

So did Keith.

Keith’s one hand fisted his hair, encouraging Lance even more while his other hand caressed his wide shoulder, feeling the lean muscle in it. 

The sun wasn’t even up yet. They went for a jog, thus explaining why they were only on tight tanks and joggers. It was all normal, running around, bickering, competing, playful touches, teasing words…

Until Lance broke and dragged him here, behind a tree. 

They were in a secluded area but not exactly hidden. If someone spared a second look on the tree, they would see how Lance was currently making his boyfriend putty just by his kisses and hands massaging his thighs.

Thankfully, no one was around. The area was empty aside from them.

For now.

“We need to do this fast,” Keith muttered before tugging on Lance’s hair to pull him in a kiss that involved too much tongue and teeth, but he was already so horny to care that this kissing was more of a swapping spit than actually kissing. 

And neither did Lance, judging from the way he sucked his tongue before pulling away. Keith sighed.

“Fast now. Then slow later back at home. Gotcha.” The way Lance growled that on his ear had Keith biting his lip, whimpering as Lance put him down and twisted him so his arms were the only thing bracing him against the rough surface of the tree.

“We don’t have- “ he was paused from his sentence when Lance teased a packet on his cheek. A quick look at it and it confirmed what he thought it was. “Oh my god. Are you for real? Why do you carry lube while we’re supposed to be jogging?”

“I bring lube anywhere we go, babe. Five years of dating you has taught me to prepare  _ always. _ ”

“You’re unbelievable. Tell me you don’t bring lube during family dinners.”

“I don’t.” Keith sighed. “It’s in the car.” Keith frowned but that didn’t stay too long before he chuckled.

“Unbelievable.”

Lance didn’t bother answering him. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and flushed his front to Keith’s ass. His breath hitched as Lance released a deep moan.  Shit.  _ That  _ hard, already? They haven’t even done much! But Keith was no better, already feeling the strain of his pants when his cock twitched when Lance thrusted his hips forward. 

When Lance draped himself on his back, Keith shivered. His warmth was a huge contrast to the wet stripe he felt on his earlobe. And when Lance bit his ear, Keith groaned. “So responsive…” His thrusts became slower but harder that despite their clothes, Keith felt it in the crease of his ass. Was this what adulthood did to Keith? Dry humping behind a tree with his annoyingly attractive boyfriend?

“Just fucking do it! We’re in public, in ca-case you forgo-  _ ohhh… _ ” In a matter of seconds, Lance was off of him, and on his knees to tug Keith’s pants down along with his underwear down to his ankles. He didn’t have the time to react to the cool air before hands were on his ass, pulling the cheeks apart and then a tongue was circling around the rim. “Fuck, Lance...we just  _ ran _ .”

Lance only hummed a response. He didn’t care, that’s what he was saying. Keith bit his hand, the noises he was letting out would pull anyone’s attention to their location if someone just fucking walk around here. Oh dear. But even that thought was not enough to silence him. Not when Lance was sucking on his entrance and his hands were kneading Keith’s ass like... _ that. _

Keith heard the opening of a cap before he felt the tip of Lance’s finger circling his rim. Fucking finally. He grunted and pushed against Lance, making the man chuckle. He was still loose from when he rode Lance last night so he didn’t need much prep.

He curled the finger inside, scratching his walls that had Keith opening his mouth to release quiet moans. Then the second finger came and Keith was gone for. Holy fucking shit. Lance had long fingers and he could just bump  _ that  _ spot, but why wasn’t he doing it for fuck’s sake.

By the time the third finger was in, Keith was already so impatient that he snarled at Lance and looked behind him. “I thought you said you’d do this fast?”

Lance clicked his tongue, and even that was its own way of hot. “Bossy, bossy, bossy. Just a sec…” The fingers were out of him as Lance stood, he mourned for the loss of him inside Keith. 

Keith heard the rustle of clothes before the head of Lance’s lube-slicked dick was sliding between his ass and to his abused hole. “Ready?”

“Sometime this year,” Keith’s snarky reply. Lance just chuckled at him as he placed one hand on Keith’s hip, the other fisted on his hair. Hmm,  _ yes. _

And then he was sinking in.

_ God, fuck. _

“Faster.”

“I know, babe. Calm down.”

But he didn’t. His pace was agonizing slow and while it felt good (Lance’s cock would feel good even if he just let it inside him without doing anything, okay? That’s how impressive he was by size) Keith was too frustrated for this. “Why do I have to do everything here…” Now that wasn’t true. Lance did a lot of work, but Keith’s lust-clouded mind was forgetting those times he just lied on bed while Lance pounded into him. 

He straightened before pushing away from Lance, moaning at the feeling of his boyfriend’s dick slipping out of him. 

“Keith-  _ oh shit, babe. _ ”

Keith completely removed his pants (and shoes) before he turned around and pushed Lance. Until Lance was on his ass, sitting on the grass and covered by the bush, and Keith wasted no time climbing on him, guiding Lance’s stiff cock back to his entrance.

The brush of the head on his hole had him clenching, but he remained eye-contact. He loved the way Lance’s eyes were a shade darker, his face flushed and his lips parted. 

Keith slammed down until Lance was balls deep in him. His eyes fell shut at the pleasure that rocked his body entire.

“ _ Fuck….Keith… _ ” Lance sounded absolutely broken. Keith loved it.

Lance’s hands were on his hips, assisting him on his bouncing. Not like Keith needed assistance. Keith knew what he was doing. And he was doing a damn good job at it. He opened his eyes to watch Lance.

So hot. Shit. Lance was so fucking hot why was he letting Keith touch him- 

“ _ Ahh- “  _ With every slam of his hips, Lance was brushing his prostate, his dick twitching from the cool air and the sensation rocking his body.

“Goddamn, Keith. Lemme just…” 

_ Oh.  _

Now Lance was thrusting up. Fast and hard that had Keith almost sobbing, mingling with Lance’s deep groans. God, yes. That’s how Keith wanted it, how Lance wanted it. Why did he need to be a giant tease all the time when they could be having this mind blowing sex every single day.

Not that Keith didn’t like it when Lance was teasing. Taking it slow. The gentle caresses and kisses, the bitemarks, the  _ hickies… _ Keith loved those. 

They were going straight home once they’re done here.

“Come on... _ Keith.”  _ Lance’s thrusts were ruthless, the sounds of slapping skin loud to his ears, reminding him that they were  _ still in fucking public and anyone could see them. _

Like hell he’d let anyone see his Lance like this. All flustered and blissed out. This Lance was for his viewing only.

Keith placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders and, he didn’t know it was possible, slammed harder. 

The next moments passed by in a blur. Sweaty palms, slapping skin, Lance fucking him into oblivion… And when Lance wrapped a hand around Keith, he only needed a few strokes before he threw his head back, vision whitening as he came. Lance followed closely. One thrust and he was pulling out of Keith, semen tainting his quivering hole.

Keith gasped before he slumped on Lance. Their heavy breathing mingling. 

“Good?” Ah, damn. Lance’s aftersex voice was enough to make him hard again. But not yet.

“Yeah…”

“Our clothes got dirty…”

“I’m blaming you.”

“I accept the blame.”

“We just gotta...run.”

“Gotta run fast then.”

“We will.”

Keith pulled Lance in a kiss, tugging his lip before pulling away. Smirking, he continued.

“We gotta come home fast cause I’m itching to continue this. Slower, this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *writes porn to fight writer's block*  
> ...The reason why I haven't updated my fics is because of writer's block. (・｀ω´・) 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://s-h-a-r-p-shooter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
